Camping Trip
by AhsokaxAnakin63752
Summary: What happends when Your Awesome Star Wars Characters Go Camping togather, Pairings Anakin/Padme, Adventure and Fun, Read and Review
1. Oh come on Obiwan

What is Going to Happen when All of your AWESOME Star wars Characters Go Camping? (Rating may change)

One Sunny Day Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Padme, Jar Jar, Cody and Rex were Wandering in the woods trying to find a place to camp

"Oh...DO we have to sleep outside with the Wild Animals" Obi-wan complained

"I agree" Padme and Cody both said

"Oh cheer Up guys...this will be fun!" Ahsoka Replied to all of them

"She's Right..it will be fun...If we don't get eaten By GUNDARKS" Cody Yelled

"Calm Down Cody" Obi-wan commanded

"Well I don't want to die!" Cody yelled again

"Don't worry Guys!" Anakin replied with a smirk

"Genreal Skywalker is right we'll be fine...I'm sure if anything would come we could take it" Rex stated to all

"Messa Like outdoors" Jar Jar Yelled in a happy Voice

"Of course you like It Jar Jar!" Padme Replied with A smile

It was getting Dark out and they had spotted a place to Unpack and Set up camp

They took of their backpack's and Started to unload, Obi-wan took out the tent

"what!...Don't tell me this is a Tent" Obi-wan said worried

"yes Master it is" Ahsoka said with a smile

"What! it's A bunch of Black Metal Sticks...with a Plastic Bag" Obi-wan griped

Anakin and Rex started to laugh

"no offence Master...I didn't know You were such A wuss" Ahsoka said with a giggle

"Master she is Right" Anakin spoke

"Oh why don't you two just shut up!" Obi-wan baffled

"just sayin" Anakin said

* * *

**Ok short chapter, But I promise I will Make 700 to 800 word Chapters...witch is alot...so let me see how may Reviews I get and see if you like it! Ok So **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW**

**~I give you Virtual Pizza and Ice Cream~**


	2. I'm With Padme!

CAMPING

"Ok so their is well how are we going to sleep in these tents" Anakin asked

"well lets each pick a partner" Obi-wan suggested

"what do you mean" Cody questioned

"he means Pick someone to sleep with in the tent dumb butt" Ahsoka said to Cody

He gave her a Nasty Look

"well I mean how...we are uneven..." Cody stated to everyone

"He is right One of our groups will have to be three people...Since we have three tents

So Pick your Partners

Anakin grabbed Padme's hand

"I'm with Padme" Anakin said firstly

"I'm with Rex" Cody Yelled

"I guess I'm with Ahsoka" Obi-wan yelled

"NO YOUR NOT!" She yelled as she went over to Jar Jar

"Why not!" He questioned

"B- Because...just...No...I don't want to be with the.." Ahsoka stopped

"the what" Obi-wan asked

"Nothing Master I just want someone else" Ahsoka said softly

"look fine...I'm with cody and Jar Jar!" Obi-wan yelled

"Ok so I'm with Rex" Ahsoka replied with a smile

"Yes...Now lets Get out our stuff and unpack it in the Tents" Anakin said

Anakin was kind of happy he at least got to be with Padme a little, He was afraid Ahsoka would have to share with him and her

"Ani..." Padme smiled as her And Anakin were putting their sleeping bags down

"what" He asked with a smile

"I love you..." She said with a hug

He chuckled and gave her a kiss

Meanwhile

"Oh blast it!" Obi-wan yelled

"What is it Master Kenobi" Ahsoka Asked

"Stupid fire!" He grumbled

"what! it's working...just let it build up" Ahsoka replied

"but it's Already Pitch Black...what if something comes!" He yelled

"Master we will be ok!" Ahsoka yelled

Anakin walked up

"whats the Problem" Anakin asked

"Well nothing!...nothing!" Obi-wan yelled as he went into his tent

"Well..." Anakin said

"he is upset because the fire wasn't big enough yet!" Ahsoka giggled

"oh wow...My Master is...Never Mind" Anakin said as he went over and sat down by Padme

"if only He knew I know they are Married...He is so stupid!" Ahsoka thought

Soon Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme and Cody, and even obi-wan were sitting arount the campfire

"Come on Master Laugh a little" Ahsoka said to Obi-wan

"No" He yelled

"Jeez..." Ahsoka said to herself

"Anakin did something happen to him a long time ago...like in the woods" Ahsoka asked Anakin

"no I don't think so...I have no idea why he hates Camping!" Anakin answerd

"Lets tell Scary Story's" Cody said

"ok cool!" Ahsoka said

Cody began telling the story of the Man and the Wolf

A/N:idk...just made something up

it liked to scare obi-wan half to death

"Ok that's it I'm going to the tent!" Obi-wan said as jar jar folllowed him

"What a BABY!" Ahsoka Said to Rex

He chuckled and smiled at her

"well...me and Padme are done for the night...see you guys later"Anakin said

"if only he knew.." Ahsoka kept thinking

She giggled

"why are you laughing" Rex asked

"just cause, You wouldn't understand" Ahsoka said as she smiled at him

* * *

ok! you happy! REVIEW

~FREE MARSH MELLOWS IN FACT CHOCOLATE ALSO~


	3. Go scare Master Kenobi!

CAMPING PART 3

**Anakin and Padme's Tent**

**(By the way all the tents are sorta close together, Like I would say seven Feet)**

"Ani..." Padme Said as she kissed his neck

A/N: Ok whatever, many of you know I don't like or do anidala FF's So I wanted to go out of my comfort Zone, Please Don't be hard On me, It probly will be Rex/Ahsoka...I'm not sure...Review and whatever...What do you think should happen...so yea...COOL!)

"Why do you Do that..." Anakin asked in a sudictive tone

"Do what Anakin..." Padme Answerd

"Be so Sexy...In so many ways" Anakin asked

He started to kiss her more, He took his Top off

"Ani, No we can't" Padme Insisted

"Why not Padme..." He groaned

"because...for one we are in a tent, two, they could hear us and three, just-..." Padme Said as she stoped

"Just what" Anakin asked

"Nothing" She said as she leaned over and usziped his pants

"oh I see" Anakin said as he smiled

A/N: Man alot of authors notes...Anyway,** SEX SCENCE (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS LEAVE THIS STORY)**

Anakin took her vest off along with her shirt and began to kiss her more

She had finaly got him out of his cloths and He unstrapped her Bra and started to kiss her breasts

Anakin had began to groan

**REX AND AHSOKA'S TENT**

"Come on Rex do it!" Ahsoka replied with some giggles

"No..." Rex replied with a smile and a friendly Punch

"What do it!, Scare Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka yelled

"Why! I know it will be funny but still" Rex said back

Ahsoka,Rex and Cody were the only ones who had stayed Around the camfire Finishing the story

"Come on Rex O'l Boy!" Ahsoka Begged

"No Cody you do it!" Rex said

"No I think I'm just going to bed..." Cody Replied

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM!" Ahsoks threatened

"I'm not" He replied

"GOOD!" Rex said back

"look Rex...Why don't we go scare Him.." Ahsoka said

"wait, I have a better Idea...Why don't we wait until tomorrow...because he will already be scared, lets let him get comfortable and then scare the shot out of him" Rex said with a laugh

"Ok fine, Lets go to bed" Ahsoka Replied with a smile

"Ok let's go..." Rex said as they went into their tent

**(Ok ONCE AGAIN, I am going out of my comfort ZONE with Rex and Ahsoka! So yea...:) REVIEW! Sorry it was short, It was either long and not have been up, or short and up! so whatever! hAVE A AWESOME TIME!)**

**I give you Strawberry,chocloate and vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone! ENJOY :D**


	4. Obi pooped in his Pants!

**THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT GUYS! HOPE YOU EVEN STILL CHEEK FOR UPDATES! ANYWAYS IT'S BEEN A WHILE SO HERE ARE THE LAST LINES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

_"look Rex...Why don't we go scare Him.." Ahsoka said_

_"wait, I have a better Idea...Why don't we wait until tomorrow...because he will already be scared, lets let him get comfortable and then scare the shot out of him" Rex said with a laugh_

_"Ok fine, Lets go to bed" Ahsoka Replied with a smile_

_"Ok let's go..." Rex said as they went into their tent_

It had been a few hours, Padme and Anakin had still been having their "fun"

**OBI-WAN, CODY AND JAR JAR'S TENT**

"Cody! Don't you hear that!" Obi-wan yelled

"hear what!" Cody said annoyed

"THAT! Listen!" He yelled

Jar Jar woke up

"hmmmm" They herd

"what! What was that!" Jar jar yelled

"SEE HE HERD IT TO!" Obi-wan Whispered

"OOOOO"

"Wht! what is it! Cody go cheek! NOW"

"why me sir!" Cody complained

"because we are in danger! and I'm more important than you so HA!" Obi-wan yelled

"NO! Your going with me Old man!" He yelled

"Jar Jar you stay here" Cody yelled

"Messa Will" He said with a smile

Cody and Obi-wan grabbed their flash lights and went outside

They went outside the tent, Then they herd it again

"OOOhhhh!oHH!"

It was louder (A/N: this is going to be something you don't think it is...)

"CODY!" Obi-wan squeeled as he jumped onto him

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled

"NO the Thing will get me!" Obi-wan yelled

Cody managed to push him off

"Stay here!" Cody said as he went three steps and Obi-wan was already on Cody's heels

"NO! I'm not going alone out here!"

They walked up to rex and Ahsoka's tent, they were asleep

"Ok...Lets not wake them up! we will get Anakin" Obi-wan said

"fine with me, I don't want Ahsoka out here"

"what is that supposed to mean!" obi-wan asked cody

"She is mean! she makes fun of me!" Cody wined

"Oh get a Hold of yourself, jeez Cody" Obi-wan said

"ME ME! YOU NEED TO!" He yelled

"No!...come on! Were going to Anakin's tent to wake him up" Obi-wan yelled

As they went to their tent it got louder

"What is that smell!" Cody said as he held his nose

"sorry..." Obi-wan said

"You Pooped in your Pants!" Cody yelled as he steeped away

"Yes...Yes i did" He said shamefully

"oH! Go change!"

"nO I'm two scared"

"YES GO!"

"NO!" He yelled as Cody pushed him back

"Ok FINE! But when I die because of this creature You all will feel really bad!"

Cody rolled his eyes, He arrived! They were awake! And it was them Making the noises!

"Oh...Oh...wow...Uhm..." Cody said as he stopped at the tent and just walked away and went back into Him, Obi-wan's and Jar Jars tent

Obi-wan arrived

"what was it!" He yelled

"nothing sir" Cody said as he laied down to sleep

REVIEW! YES IT IS STUPID! I DONT CARE! ATLEAST I UPDAtED! SORRY IT WUZ SHORT!


End file.
